Intergalactic Breakfast
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: Hunting for breakfast in a space fortress is bad enough, the last thing she needed was to have to prepare more than she bargained for. Post-Episode 26. Spoilers.


**Wrote this when I first saw the episode (in another language, of course) a week ago. Been waiting until the English release. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Young Justice or said characters.**

* * *

What a strange idea it was, to wake up in space.

It didn't occur to Artemis that this was the case until she felt a little light-headed, causing her to momentarily lose her balance. It was then that she remembered her whereabouts, and slowly stood to her feet, wrapping her hair in a messy ponytail and glancing at the hologram clock near the wall. It was still really early, so anyone who wasn't already barricaded in the brief room was still asleep. She figured no one would really take too much notice of one girl poking around the kitchen for breakfast. Even if they did, they would just have to deal with it. She needed food.

As she made it down the hall in search of the kitchen, it occurred to her for the second time that morning that she was in space. The view of the blue and green planet from the windows was exquisite, not like she'd actually give anyone half a chance to catch her gazing out the windows. Her eyes did, however, scan across the halls for any sign of the kitchen.

It wasn't too hard to find after a few minutes, especially with a sign on the door that read 'For the Kiddies' or something like that. She frowned. It didn't please her, but she supposed that she should commend the League for their odd show of humor. However, upon entering, she was surprised to see that their kitchen looked surprisingly homely and comfortable, not too unlike their own kitchen back at the base.

The atmosphere was warm and the room was furnished in stained wood, soft yellow light and black marble-like countertops. Silently, she wondered if Black Canary may have been the cause of the aesthetically warm and beautiful kitchen in the otherwise cold and mechanical Watchtower. Artemis also figured that this was only ONE of their kitchens, especially with the way the Flash ate, if Wally's appetite was anything to go by.

With a sudden wash of fear it occurred to her the third time that day that she was in space. What if all they had stocked in their fridge was astronaut food? An image of packaged grey sludge entered her mind. She cringed. Man, what she wouldn't give to see what Wally would do with that. Another image passed her thoughts. Nevermind. That was a picture she did not need to see in any case.

Surmising that she should probably find something to eat before all desire for food left with the previous year, she opened the fridge, gratuitously finding it stocked with normal sorts of food. Milk, eggs, whip cream, maple syrup, some strange-looking variations of fruit, and a few containers with labels addressed to her comrades. She had to give it to them, the League did give them a good bit of food, but she supposed that it was probably the least they could do after the whole mind-control fiasco.

Well, at least they did something. And as far as most of her team went, stocking a fridge full of food for them wasn't a bad deal. So, she set about making herself some breakfast. She bent over to scan the shelves of the fridge, sighed, and spoke, running over her thoughts verbally, "What to eat? Eggs? Pancakes? Maybe French Toast?"

"How about all three?"

The masculine voice made her jump, spinning around as she almost lost her balance again. He darted forward to catch her by her elbow and help her up. Artemis's gaze travelled to his eyes, and she clenched her teeth and shook him off awkwardly.

He responded with a tired smile as he peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing. The girl jutted an elbow directly at the offender's midsection. With a grunt, he bent over, his abdomen caving in response to her abuse. She hissed, "You should know by now what happens by being close to me."

Waving it off, he walked over to a seat at the island bar. He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned, sleep evident in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed. Unfortunately, the moment Wally West opened his big mouth was always the moment she went wide awake. She tightened her lips, "What makes you think I'm making you any?"

Wally simply gave her his tired, lopsided smile, "'Cuz. After what happened yesterday, I should think it wouldn't be too much to ask."

Artemis fumed. She had finally forced herself to forget about the day before. It was late, and they had just come out of a traumatic experience and it was New Year's and it was late. Not to mention she couldn't exactly maneuver out of his strong arms that had swept her off her feet and—stop!

Shaking her thoughts away, she could feel the blood flowing hot through her veins. Nope. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Wally, in turn, just sat there with that stupid smile on his face, his eyes still half-lidded from sleep. Artemis really just wanted to smack that grin right off his face. So she took a deep breath and approached him, "What do you want to eat, Baywatch?"

His goofy grin spread and he repeated himself, "I said I want all three. Don't worry, I can eat it all."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "That's not what I was worried about. Fine. It'll take a while, what do you want first?"

"Pancakes first."

Turning away without another word, she set about her work, pulling a box of pancake mix from a cabinet and setting it on the counter. Wally wouldn't care if his pancakes were home-made or not. And if he expected her to fix that many in a short period of time, he was gonna have to sacrifice a little quality.

There were a few minutes of silence between them before he spoke up again, "I tell ya, it was pretty cool of the League to let us crash here for the night."

She shrugged, deciding to amuse him before he got annoying, "Yeah, I guess. It is right after New Year's, and they wanted the team here so they can discuss motions about what's going on and what to do next. But, being in space was pretty neat."

He laughed, "We're still in space."

The archer scoffed, "Look, do you want me to make you breakfast or not, you dope?"

Wally gave a nonchalant shrug but shut his mouth nonetheless.

Artemis turned and continued to fix pancakes as she felt the air slowly becoming stale and slowly more awkward. She secretly hoped he would pick a different topic and start his motor-mouth quickly before her brain went too deeply into the events of the past 36 hours.

Taking a break while the last of the pancakes cooked, she brought out a glass and spoke in his general direction, "Orange juice?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Filling his glass, she set it a couple feet in front of him, subtly noticing the strange distracted expression on his face. She frowned and resumed her work, hoping it was something stupid and pointless.

"So, Arty. Um…about, you know, yesterday."

Of course.

He couldn't, for once in his life, NOT talk about something stupid and pointless.

He finally talks and he starts talking about the very thing that she was hoping to avoid at all costs. It wasn't as if she regretted it…it was just…

She heard the young man stammer, and she almost dropped the pancake from her turner to the counter. Wally never stammered. Not when it came to girls.

The blonde finished piling the pancakes on a plate and asked without a hint of emotion to her voice, "Whip cream and syrup, Wally?"

In the middle of taking a gulp of orange juice, the young man choked, spraying all the liquid that was in his mouth all over the counter and the floor in front of him.

His body heaved in a couple coughs, trying to get the orange juice out of his windpipe. Artemis stopped and frowned, watching him and nearly wanting to throw him or herself into the swirling vortex of space, whichever came first. A low growl came from her throat as she set down his pancakes in front of him, slamming the whip cream and the syrup next to them, "Oh, grow up."

However, as she turned away, she couldn't help a small smile at the corner of her lips. With that, she returned to the stove to start on the eggs. However, when he didn't speak after a few minutes and she heard his stool scrape against the floor, and, suddenly concerned, she inquired, "Hey, how do you like your eggs?"

She barely had time to turn around when she felt a presence behind her, muscular chest brushing against her back as a pair of forearms circled her midsection.

Artemis nearly screamed.

Dropping her turner, she tried to elbow him and step on his feet, but, whether it was his grip on her or her complete lack of initiative, none of her attacks connected. A deep chuckle reverberated through his throat, "I thought we went through this topic already."

Artemis huffed, tensing as Kid Flash leaned his head over her neck, his red hair flirting with her skin. A trademark smirk traced his features, "Don't look so angry. A smile looks so much better on you."

Slowly, her heavy breathing turned softer as she attempted to wriggle an arm out of his grasp. He blocked her, "Ah ah! What if you decided to elbow me with that arm?"

A badly attempted growl escaped her, "I just need to take the eggs off. Unless you want me to burn down the Watchtower."

As he allowed her one arm to scoop the eggs from their pan, move the pan, and turn off the burner, he rested his chin on her shoulder, "That'd doesn't sound so bad. I'll use my speed and carry you out at the last minute before it blows up, just like the movies."

The archer squirmed around so she was facing him, a reprimanding look on her face, "Really, Baywatch, you really gotta stop watching so much TV."

He shrugged, "Says the girl who first recognized me from seeing me on said TV."

"Oh shut up."

Wally cleared his throat and glanced away from her for a moment. His attention was quickly diverted back to her when she brushed her finger down the tip of his nose, "I thought you'd be a little less awkward than this."

He swallowed noticeably, and his mouth pulled into a tight frown, almost similar to a pout, "This is…different." His eyes rose to hers again, a determined spark resting in his gaze, "When you think about hitting me for this, just remember, you were the one who agreed."

Trying not to look at him, she huffed, "That's what I'm trying to forget."

The speed demon slowly lifted his hands to her upper arms, and she stared at him, aggravation slowly melting as her eyes drifted closed. He brought her closer, leaning forward, his green eyes suddenly finding her face the point of interest. Wally breathed in deeply as he felt the texture of her lips for the second time in 36 hours. He released a satisfied grunt as she accepted his second token of affection, her frame sinking closer into his grasp, her hands rising to rest themselves on the spaces between his neck and his shoulders. He raised a hand to brush against her face and run back through the messy ponytail in her hair. He began to pull away, decided against it, and leaned forward to kiss her one more time.

He breathed heavily through his nose and released her, grin still evident on his face.

This time, she really did want to smack him, "What did you think you were doing?"

"I'm making up for lost time."

It finally occurred to her that this wasn't the first time he'd kissed her in space.

And the French toast was never made.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. I'm still trying to get back to writing again, so those who are following some of my other stuff, please bear with me. Lord bless and praying for you all!**


End file.
